¿Y QUÉ SI?
by franbuesa
Summary: ¿Y qué si te masturbas pensando en él? Porque la verdadera pregunta es y siempre será...


¿Y qué si te masturbas pensando en él?

Eres una chica a sus 17 años, las hormonas y la libido es algo que está presente en tu vida aún así no puedes negar que la primera vez al sentir esa necesidad de cerrar de más las piernas y pasar tus manos por tu ropa interior fue una experiencia demasiado vergonzosa y no era para menos cuando fue en ese instante que empezaste a dejar de ver caricaturas reemplazándolas por series juveniles, esas llenas de clichés, clichés en los cuales tú te imaginas siendo la protagonista, sí, quieres ser la chica especial con quien el chico más popular y guapo se es el amor correspondido y bajo la lluvia besarse para entonces el tiempo detenerse y conseguir ese final ¿Feliz? Tú prefieres llamarlo perfecto.

Porque todo sucedió no de forma abrupta como al principio pensabas, ahora que has tenido más que nada oportunidades para divagar, lo sabes, todo tomó su tiempo, fueron pasos pequeños y lentos, esos que sin verlos venir te llevaron al día de hoy.

Hollywood Arts fue el inicio, aquella preparatoria que tiene cara de todo menos de ser un instituto académico llegó a convertirse en el primer sitio donde te refugiaste, supiste que tendrías metas y sueños, adoraste el arte como nunca, te sentiste parte de algo, amiga de alguien... fue tu salvación, la forma en la que te llegó esa oportunidad se caracterizó por ser tan abrupta que aún de vez en cuando piensas que estás soñando porque después de todo, de un día para otro, dejaste de ser la típica estudiante a convertirte en el nuevo tesoro musical sin explotar, cuando pisaste aquel lugar y abriste esa inmensa puerta sentiste que todo cambiaría y no estabas equivocada: un chico afrodescendiente de espíritu amigable, un ventrílocuo con su muñeco pervertido, una pelirroja bipolar, un limosnero que resulto siendo tu profesor, un chico guapo con una sonrisa irresistible y una novia celosa obsesionada por las tijeras te lo confirmaron, todo cambió.

Hoy entras a aquel lugar con seguridad, muchos te saludan al tener personalidad amigable y ser talentosa, estudias con dedicación al sentir que eso sí es parte de tu futuro y tienes personas a quienes puedes llamar amigos que hacen de tu diario vivir una travesía, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo y eso te gusta, porque ellos sacan el espíritu aventurero en ti, pero entre todas aquellas personas que te rodean, sabes, existe un par que se destaca porque sin que ellos lo sepan, son los responsables de darle más vueltas a tu mundo que cualquier otro.

La primera interacción con la pareja fue de forma tan inesperada que si lo piensas varias veces cada una de estas te produce emociones diferentes: vergüenza, curiosidad, enojo...sentimientos paralelos, porque siempre terminas llegando a diferentes conclusiones con respecto a lo que pasó o pudo ser si hubieses actuado diferente pero algo que nunca cambia es la manera en la cual encajas todos esos fragmentos llamados recuerdos: entrabas aturdida al salón de clases, todo el ambiente artístico que te rodeaba producía mareo, para confirmar que no estabas terminando donde no debías, diste escasos dos pasos que bastaron para chocar con alguien derramando todo su café, él, al girarte apenada lo único que se te ocurrió hacer fue lanzarte hacia el chico para limpiar todo el desastre cometido, le repetías una y otra vez cómo lo lamentabas pero fue hasta al instante de escuchar su voz que lograste calmarte, tal hecho hizo sus miradas se conectaran, ojos marrón; tu primer pensamiento, porque gracias a sus ojos te viste reflejada y el mundo dejó de existir, claro está que dejó de hacerlo por una milésima de segundo ya que así como una voz te logro adormecer otra femenina te dio una cachetada despertándote, era ella, la persona que no encajaba en tu vida, una chica que con palabras duras te alejó del chico de los ojos marrón quién como un baldado de agua fría terminó siendo su novio... la cuestión es que el asunto no terminó ahí, ella, la chica que no encaja decidió jugar contigo, derramando una taza de café helado en tu cabeza minutos después de hacerte actuar como una perra, al levantarte del escenario con el cabello empapado sentiste la mirada de todos, nunca deseaste tanto que la tierra te tragara como en ese momento, y para sentirte más idiota antes de partir los últimos ojos con los cuales te conectaste fueron los suyos, no los marrón llenos de paz, eran esos grises que a pesar de su erotismo cargaban con tantas emociones que su mirada se volvía realmente pesada e intimidante...Y sin importar la conclusión a la que llegues, gracioso es el hecho de pensar que hoy ellos dos hacen parte de tu vida diaria, más allá, ellos la han enredado y es hasta el día de hoy al verlos entrar por esa puerta tomados de la mano que sabes esa es la única válida conclusión a la cual puedes llegar porque no contiene un _"...y si..."_ por el contrario es un hecho y ya.

Ahora ambos te miran, él te sonríe mientras con la mano genera un saludo de lejos, por inercia tu copias su gesto y le devuelves el hola, por el contrario, ella solo mueve la cabeza y con eso basta para saber que al menos esta de humor e hizo aquel gesto que a su manera se puede catalogar como cordial.

_Un...dos...tres...un...dos...tres_

Esas son las únicas palabras pronunciadas por tu maestra de baile, este semestre decidiste ingresar a esta clase con la meta de aprender a moverte como se debe, el problema real es el tener que compartir tu clase con Beck y Jade, tu recién dolor de cabeza... para cuando te diste cuenta que habías inscrito la materia junto a la pareja, fue demasiado tarde, ahora te encuentras allí sentada en una esquina sin poder quitar tu mirada del par, estas empezando a darte cuenta que estas obsesionada con tus amigos y el que tu compañero de baile se enfermara no facilita la tarea de distracción. Ambos bailan al compás de la música, sabes de por si que ya han tomado clases de baile juntos, eso te aclara el por qué de su envidiable sincronía, y mientras Beck le da vueltas a Jade, notas una vez más sus manos unidas, esos tonos de piel tan diferentes, él canela, ella nívea, un hecho más que te hace comparar cómo se vería tu piel junto a la suya ¿Podrían verse más compatibles? ¿Tus compañeros hablarían de ello? Esas y muchas preguntas llegan a tu cabeza, preguntas que quedan sin respuesta al nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de tomar su mano más allá de unos segundos ¿Serán suaves o ásperas? No, no quieres responderte aquello, no vale la pena perder el tiempo cuestionándote que se sentiría estar en su lugar, ser tú su centro de atención; una vuelta más, una risa compartirá por ambos, esa mirada coqueta… te lo confirman, están teniendo un momento íntimo y ese mismo hecho te hace sentir que sobras, basto motivo que te impulsa a levantarte de aquel suelo y partir de aquella clase sin llamar mucho la atención.

_¡TORI!_

Alguien exclama tu nombre, volteas y lo ves, enseguida el chico te ofrece aquello que en sus dedos sostiene desde hace minutos atrás ¿Cómo rechazarlo? Tomas aquel porro y lo inhalas, como es de esperarse este surge efecto, sientes que tu cuerpo se vuelve más ligero, es otro mundo en donde cada suceso ocurre en cámara lenta, te gusta, así puedes analizarlo todo...la mayoría de los presentes se mueve al ritmo de la música electro, alguno que otro bebe y fuma, tú te encuentras allí recostada en aquel balcón desde hace dos horas, intermedio de tiempo exacto que indica tu punto de llegada a aquella fiesta, viniste por diversión pero tu concepto de pasarla bien es esto precisamente, sentarse en un rincón, verlos a todos volverse locos, reírte gracias a lo consumido y beber cuanta copa te ofrezcan, no eres de tantos bailes que digamos y eso Beck lo sabe porque siempre que prepara su porro viene hacia ti y te ofrece un poco, maravilloso gesto que recibes gustosa.

¿Puede ser él más real? Le sonríes y acaricias su mejilla oscura, con aquel toque, tu cuerpo lo siente, empiezas a desear de más su cercanía, quizá un abrazo para poder capturar su aroma, debe ser una mezcla de perfume, humo y sudor...pero en cuanto intentas cortar más espacio, es tarde muy tarde, el chico se te ha sido arrebatado de las manos para pasar a estar bajo su poder, ahí está de nuevo, la chica que no encaja en tu vida, Jade ignora tu presencia y roba la suya pues es cuestión de cerrar unos segundos tus parpados para al volverlos a abrir no verlos más frente a ti, ellos dos se han ido y de repente todo deja de ser tan entretenido.

Te levantas, el mundo da un giro y vuelve a su posición normal, aquella pelirroja demás hiperactiva te hace saltar un par de veces antes de salir a correr tras el chico del afro, tomas sobre la barra de la cocina una cerveza a medio tomar y consumes hasta el fondo, esquivando algunos muchachos ebrios llegas a las escaleras y subes, no sabes a ciencia cierta a dónde vas pero eso no es de preocuparse, para cuando te encuentras en el segundo piso, abres una por una las puertas de aquella casa, habitaciones, biblioteca, estudio, nada interesante, hasta que al final del pasillo te topas con el baño, lindo lugar, aún con medio cuerpo afuera observas con detalle y ese aura agradable te hace dar el último paso para encerrarte en aquellas cuatro paredes pero cuando decides recostarte en el interior de la tina, notas que la misma ya está ocupada, es ella, das un paso atrás ni uno más ni uno menos porque en realidad no quieres huir, así que como si de tu mejor amiga se tratara decides tomar el riesgo y acostarte a su lado, ella no se digna a mirarte como si aquel techo fuese más interesante que tú, pero no te importa, ella no te importa.

Y aunque no te importe, tú sueles ser de las chicas que odia el silencio así que decides hacer un simple comentario, cualquier palabra con tal de llamar su atención.

_¿No estabas con Beck?_

Y sabes que es este nombre el mejor tema de conversación entre las dos porque es gracias al chico que has logrado ver facetas de Jade inimaginables.

_Ya no más..._

Y de forma inevitable mientras ella gira hacia ti y te ofrece aquella botella de tequila, tus ojos ruedan hasta su cuello, es tan pálido que por tal motivo es muy fácil observar cualquier imperfección, ahí la ves, esa mancha que horas atrás no existía, con lentitud recibes la botella, bebes un sorbo y vuelves a pasársela, el alcohol produce un ardor en tu garganta, en todo tu ser, es eso o saber que ha sido él quien la ha marcado lo que te causa aquello, un efecto pesado en ti, de repente las ganas de vomitar se vuelven próximas.

¿En cuál de todas las habitaciones lo habrán hecho? ¿Seguirá Beck allá esperando por ella? ¿Cuántas marcas tendrá de él? ¿Les gusta el sexo fuerte? ¿Él le dirá palabras bonitas o la tomara con fuerza?

_¿Estás bien Vega?_

_Sí_

¿Lo estás? Aquella fue una respuesta tan apresurada que no hiciste más que abrir la puerta a las dudas, allí recostada a tu lado con escasos centímetros de distancia, se encuentra Jade observándote fijamente, sabes que no lo hace con mala intención, es solo curiosidad, y ese mismo hecho te causa cierta incomodidad.

Ella te mira y sientes que aquel cosquilleo en tu entrepierna aumenta porque mientras su mirada gris te analiza tú pensabas en qué se siente ser marcada por su novio, en cómo podrías sentirte al ser penetrada por él. Te quieres meter en su pálida piel y sentir lo que ella siente, para así mismo comprender todo y disipar esas malditas dudas que carcomen tu diario vivir.

_Vas a vomitar_

Y como si sus palabras fueran una predicción tu cuerpo por inercia se levanta y corres hacia el inodoro, una vez tu cabeza fue a dar en su interior, todo el revuelto de alcohol y demás salió de tu cuerpo.

Para tu sorpresa no te quedas sola en esta situación, antes de que todas las hebras de tu cabello salgan víctimas de aquello que sale de tu boca, es ella quien lo sujeta, posa su mano en tu espalda y frota suavemente, una caricia leve que te tranquiliza, tal vez es el hecho de ser un gesto extraño en ella lo que te hace sentir de alguna manera más culpable que nunca, porque lo sabes, todas tus acciones para con ella y Beck nunca han sido sinceras, todas y cada una siempre han tenido una doble intención ¿Puedes considerarte realmente su amiga?

No otra vez ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto? Que tú sepas nunca has demostrado ser buena en cuestiones del amor pero aún así siempre terminas en el medio de aquel par, no entiendes cómo tu opinión termina siendo tan importante para solucionar sus problemas, la cuestión es que Beck siempre acude a ti, él sabe que tú siempre defenderás sus opiniones, es por eso que ahora mismo te encuentras allí encerrada en el cuarto del conserje junto al par, horas atrás ambos se dedicaron a lanzarse bombas verbales, actos que intimidaron a cada uno de tus amigos y como siempre eres tú quien termina allí, los ves discutir más no escuchas que salen de sus bocas, notas la frustración en el chico; ese Beck calmado y de cabeza fría que conociste siempre se trasforma en un frustrado canadiense en cuanto se encuentra en aquella situación con su novia, por el contrario, leyendo las expresiones faciales de Jade sabes que ella más que nada se siente cansada; como si el discutir fuese una obligación, a lo mejor la chica le ha perdido importancia a la relación, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por qué Beck no abrió la puerta cuando ella contó hasta 10? ¿Habrá sido ese casi beso que tu amigo y tú casi se dan? ¿O la anti-cita? Ya sabes que Jade todos aquellos sucesos los conoce, no es boba, es consciente de la forma en que él a veces te mira o cómo tú siempre los observas…ella lo sabe, ella no se siente segura a tu lado y eso vuelve a hacerte cuestionar qué tan sincera eres en cuanto a la amistad que les ofreces.

_Yo solo no quiero tener una relación con una chica celosa, necesito mi libertad._

Esas palabras duras y llenas de agresividad llaman por fin tu atención, ese fue Beck, y puede que a muchos el escucharlo hablar les sorprenda, pero no a ti, ya lo conoces, has visto en el caras oscuras, llenas de defectos, es un chico que le encanta hacerse la víctima, él no es de aceptar errores porque adora la perfección, no puede aceptar en su vocabulario la palabra humano; y eso te intriga tanto de su personalidad, es alguien como nadie.

_¿Quieres libertad? Toda tuya. _

Únicas palabras, no escuchas de su femenina voz algún contraataque o justificación de sus actos, sabes que se acaba de rendir, tiro su relación de dos años a la basura, no le importa más, no lo quiere más en su vida.

Esto lo veías venir, habías estado observando su interacción tanto que lo sabías, Jade no era la misma con él, no le importaba cuánta chica se le acercara, no acaparaba toda su atención, dejó en el olvido aquellos posesivos besos que lo marcaban como su propiedad ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver Beck antes? Jade le había dado su libertad hace mucho, la cuestión es que lo que él quiere no es eso, con sus palabras pronunciadas y su partida, lo viste, ella se fue como si nada y él se quedo allí contigo, de repente, toda esa expresión dura en su rostro se borró, ahora solo se marcaba una llena de confusión porque él nunca lo vio venir, la chica que tanto ama lo acaba de dejar porque su amor no es más correspondido. Gracioso es el hecho de saber que él no quería lo que tanto exigía, solo la quería a ella con sus celos y posesividad porque esa fue la única manera en la cual Beck podía sentirse amado por ella, y ahora, ya nada queda.

_¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder?_

Preguntas, tú sabes mejor que él que acaba de suceder pero necesitas que el chico vuelva en sí, que se dé cuenta lo que significan aquel suceso.

_Ya se le pasara._

Y con sus palabras sabes que él se niega a caer en la realidad, aún guardara las esperanzas de verla regresar por aquella puerta de la que acaba de partir, sientes tanta pena por él ¿Merece tu amigo vivir en la negación? No decides interponerte más y lo único que haces es partir de aquel lugar porque lo que necesita Beck es privacidad, soledad para recapacitar y pensar en que fue lo que hizo que logró desenamorar a su no más novia.

Los días pasan y nada cambia, en realidad si cambiaron, más allá del estado de solteros en los respectivos perfiles en "The Slap" la interacción en el grupo es diferente, aquellos ojos marrones es algo que ves mucho desde las últimas semanas porque sabes que él se refugia en ustedes, sus amigos, Jade por el contrario no está más, la ruptura logró que la chica se distanciara totalmente del grupo, de vez en cuando la ves por los pasillos, últimamente carga con un libro y lee, de vez en cuando no entra a clases y se queda en los pasillos con dicho libro en las manos, ya no puedes negar el hecho de sentir curiosidad por aquel objeto en el cual se refugia, varias veces trataste de te leer el título, acto inútil, y por tal motivo, has decidido evadir tu clase de literatura y aguardar, pronto en las escaleras principales de Hollywood Arts la ves, es ahora o nunca, con pasos decididos llegas hasta ella y te sientas a su lado, esta vez ella no te ignora, su curiosidad se refleja en sus grises ojos.

_¿No deberías estar en clase, Vega?_

_¿Qué lees?_

Evades su pregunta, estas tan concentrada en aquella portada que a lo mejor tu actitud algo infantil es la causante de aquella risa de su parte, es una breve carcajada pero basta para sentirte una vez más en confianza, después de todo sigue siendo la misma Jade de siempre, esa chica que refleja rudeza, que adora espantar a todos pero que a la vez se siente necesitada de la compañía, una chica que contrario a su fachada es muy vulnerable, quien ha sido constantemente herida y tiene aún las cicatrices de las mismas.

La única respuesta que recibes es aquel objeto lleno de hojas posado en tu regazo, confundida la ves y lo comprendes enseguida, es todo tuyo ahora, sin más palabras de intercambió ella parte y tú tomas con fuerza aquel libro _"Tus ojos"_ Lees el título y enseguida sientes una gran necesidad de abrirlo en la primera página para empezar tu lectura.

Las hojas pasan y pasan, las letras vienen y van, tus interacciones con Beck aumentan y aumentan, los días traen consigo dos hechos muy importantes, la maravillosa lectura que inicias cada noche en tu cama y tu recién acercamiento íntimo con él, la vida sigue su curso, tus clases son las mismas, tus amigos y tú tienen la misma relación, Beck está presente en tu vida más que nunca y Jade ha logrado colarse en la tuya con aquel libro.

Cierras los parpados y ves sus ojos, ojos, ojos, colores, iris, mirada, alma, reflejo. Quieres mirar sus ojos verte reflejada en ellos, descifrar sus secretos, leerlos.

Es media noche, la luna es la única que ilumina tu habitación, aunque sabes que es hora de dormir no puedes, sientes tanta adrenalina en tu cuerpo que te es imposible pensar en la posibilidad de resguárdate bajo las sabanas, un tono de mensaje, tu celular se ilumina, lees una y dos veces aquel mensaje, es Beck, quiere verte, necesita hacer algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirse mañana, eso dice y sabes que eso siente, no lo dudas, te levantes, tú también quieres hacerlo, sientes la necesidad de arriesgarlo todo, es ahora o nunca, porque son sus ojos los cuales te han estado llamando hoy más que en ningún otro momento.

Dejas atrás tu casa, no quieres estar más en aquel lugar, no hoy, porque tu cuerpo sabe a dónde ir y allá te diriges. Sí, todo tomó su tiempo, fue el primer encuentro, fue los tropiezos, fue la negación, fue los acercamientos, fue esos gestos despreocupados, fue tu sonrisa, fue su mirada, fue tu interés y fue su timidez.

Estacionas el auto que le robaste por unas horas a tu hermana en la parte trasera de aquella casa ¿Aún lo quieres? Es la pregunta que ha retumbado durante todo tu recorrido, tu respuesta contundente como las anteriores es: Sí, porque no temes lastimar a nadie, solo quieres hacerlo, porque a lo mejor con un beso dejas de sentirte tan muerta.

Bajas y te acercas a aquella puerta, uno, dos, tres y cuatro golpes. No escuchas nada, das un paso atrás, vuelves a dar un paso adelante, uno, dos y tres golpes, lo ves, la luz se prende y es cuestión de segundos para ver aquella puerta abrirse y allí esta.

Lo primero que ves son sus ojos y lo sabes, son esas pupilas las que se han encargado de robarte poco a poco el alma, porque esa persona frente a ti es culpable, te ha despojado de tu felicidad, de quien eras y ahora es el momento de reclamar o siquiera recibir algo de su parte por tu continuo sacrificio.

_¿Tori?_

Tu respuesta son dos pasos firmes a su cuerpo, acaricias aquellos pómulos con paciencia y entonces sucede, tus labios reclaman los suyos como si te pertenecieran, ladrona, eso eres tú, porque eso haces, robarle un beso a la chica que no encajaba en tu vida.

Porque la verdadera pregunta es y siempre será…

¿Y qué si te masturbas pensando en ella?


End file.
